Chapter 10
Tigramon's POV I could sense Luna's emotions when she slept. Her anger and sadness because of her parent's death, because she kept her feelings for herself and suffered a lot because of that. Then, Luna woke up, silently ate breakfast and put on her casual winter clothes: a dark grey long-sleeved Evanescence T-shirt, which she wore under a pale pink jean jacket, a black mini-skirt with tulle, black fishnet stockings and pink studded ballerina type sneakers. She grabbed her black Jansport backpack and put on in her ears, the earphones of her pink iPod, which it's music's volume was high and Luna was listening to Tourniquet by Evanescence, her favourite band. When she got outside the house, I stopped her. - Where you're going? – I asked her. - To school, Tigramon. – She answered, harshly, as she took the earphones out of her ears. - But it's 5:00 AM! – I answered. - I don't care. – Luna finished, as she left to school and put on the earphones in her ears, again. Some minutes later, I was with Terriermon in the school's entrance. Then, when I saw Luna passing nearby, I had a worried face. - What's Luna doing here at this hour? – Terriermon asked in shock. - I don't have no idea. – I said. – But I have a bad feeling about this…- - Poor Luna. She must be traumatized after what happened.- - I know…- Suddenly, I saw a strange black smoke was slowly surrounding Luna and then, Terriermon and I saw how she vanished in the air. - Did you see what I saw? – Terriermon asked, shocked. - Yeah, no doubt… - I said, as I started to get up. - I think we should tell the others…- During the next hours, we looked for Takato and the others to tell them what happened. When we finally found Takato and Yumi, we tried to tell them what happened, but they didn't listen to us because they were going to school. After that, we found Guilmon, Coronamon, Renamon and Calumon and we told them what happened. And finally, we returned to school and found Henry taking with Takato. After that, Henry left and he sat down in a bench, he looked depressed and sad, so we hid behind a bush. - We have to tell Henry! – Terriermon whispered. - He must know about it!- - You're such an idiot sometimes! – I exclaimed, whispering. - How we're going to tell him that Luna disappeared from nowhere?- - WHAT? – Henry asked, shocked as he turned around and saw us. – LUNA DISAPPEARED?- There was a silence for a moment, when Henry was staring at us, angrily. So then, we went to where Luna disappeared to explain Henry what happened. - Will you guys tell me what happened? – Henry asked, angrily. – Where is Luna? What happened to her?- - Well… - I said, as I took a deep breath. - … today, Luna started acting really strange. First, she woke up one hour earlier than usual to go to school and then, when we were at school, I could see a strange black smoke was surrounding her and then, when the smoke was gone she was gone…- - We couldn't see her anymore… - Terriermon finished. - … we tried to tell Takato and the others, but they didn't listen to us. We could only tell Guilmon and the others…- - Where she would go… - Henry said, as he sat down and quickly got up. – What the heck? – Then, we turned around, looking at here he sat down and saw Luna's necklace. – This is… Luna's necklace…- Henry's POV So then, after finding Luna's necklace, we went to my place to ask my dad to analyze the necklace. After we arrived, I gave it to dad and he analyzed with a computer. - No… It can't be… - Dad exclaimed, as he read the results. - What's wrong, dad? – I asked. - According to the results, Luna isn't in the real world or the Digital World. - - Do the results say where she is?- - No, all the results are classified as unknown.- After hearing this, I made silence and stared worriedly at dad. Then, I looked to the floor in depression and silence. - There are chances that she can return or not? – I asked, softly. - I'm sorry, Henry… - Dad answered. – But it's impossible for Luna to return, there's nothing else we can do…- I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran away as fast as I could with tears getting out of my eyes. Jaarin and Suzie tried to convince me to stop worrying about what happened. - Please, Henry, stop! – Jaarin said. – There's nothing you can do to help her!- - Jaarin is right. – Suzie said. – What would you win by looking for her if you don't know where she is? She's…- - SHE'S''' NOT GONE!' – I shouted to Suzie, tearfully - SHE CAN'T BE GONE!- - But, Henry…- '- LEAVE ME ALONE!'- So then, I ran away from home and went to a little beach in town, where I desperately looked for her. After that, I couldn't anything that cry in despair, as Terriermon and Tigramon arrived. - Don't give up… - Tigramon said. – She must be somewhere…- - What do you expect me to do? – I asked her, tearfully. – It's too late to help her know… I can't do anything for her…- - You're not going to give up just like that, are you? – Terriermon asked me. – She needs you, Henry.- - She's gone for good, Terriermon…- Then, I could see Terriermon and Tigramon staring to each other. After this, Terriermon walked near me and looked at me for some seconds. - What do you really feel for Luna, Henry? – Terriermon asked. – Tell me the truth.- - I know Luna really well. – Tigramon said. – She must have the same feelings for you.- - I…I… - I started to say, as my tears were wetting the sand. - … I love her, Terriermon… I really love her! I don't want to lose her… I don't know what would do, if she's gone… - Suddenly, a strange red portal appeared in the sky, where I could see Luna being tied by a strange rope with thorns. So, I dried my eyes and digivolved with Terriermon to CyborgRapidmon and entered the portal along with Tigramon. When we entered the portal, we saw a Dexmon attacking Luna by trying to electrocute her. Then, we interfered and attacked Dexmon, fiercely. After this, Dexmon disappeared in the air and Luna was finally free, but she was unconscious and seriously hurt. When I grabbed her, I could see that she had huge bloody wounds on her arms, legs, shoulders and face. Then, a large hole in the thorny wall was opened and we are sucked into space. We tried to escape, but Terriermon and I returned to our original form and we finished in the space, as I saw black. Luna's POV When I looked at the sea, I did not only hear the sound of the waves, I also had some visions of something like my parent's death. It was a strange feeling; because I felt that I was there, hearing their voices screaming for help, until I felt Henry's hand in my shoulder. - Hey, are you ok? – He asked me, softly. – What's wrong?- - I'm just wondering… - I answered, slowly. – What does being a Digimon Tamer mean? What's the real meaning of it?- - We're fighting to…- - Fighting for what? I have been fighting my whole life, Henry. I'm sick of fighting. I just want to enjoy life, it's not so complicated!- - But don't give up… continue fighting!- - I-I can't! – I said, as tears came out of my eyes. - I'm sick of this! Sick of this war! Sick of fighting! Sick of seeing visions with no sense! Why do we have to suffer like this! I didn't choose this! I didn't choose to be special!- After this, I started crying and then Henry surrounded me with both of his arms and hugged me tightly. - I-I can't continue anymore… - I said, tearfully. - I can't …- - It's ok… - He whispered. - … I'm with you…- There was a silence for a moment. As my tears continued wetting Henry's T-shirt, I started trembling and I took a deep breath, as I started to straighten slowly. Then, Henry grabbed my hand and started moving really near to me. Then, when I realized what he was trying to do, I quickly stepped backwards, but he didn't realize my hand. - I'm sorry, Henry – I said. – But I can't. I don't want lose anyone else.- - Trust me, Luna. – He said, looking at me. – Let me help you.- - No, I don't want to lose you … I can't … I…- Before I could finish, Henry leaned more near me, surrounded his arms around my waist and then, his lips quickly locked mine. Suddenly, my heart started beating crazily and I turned red, as I slowly closed my eyes. After that, Henry's lips began to move gently over mine, as I moaned and I surrounded my arms around his neck. I hardly believed it, it was my first kiss. It seemed to last forever. Finally, we both slowly stepped backwards, looking at each other, with our cheeks red. - Now, we're all in this together, Luna. – He said, smiling. Then, we heard a strange noise coming from the bushes. We turned around and we saw Dexmon, firing lasers. As he attacked us, lasers hurt my arm and it hurt it me so much that I couldn't move. Although I was hurt, I was firing laser beams to Dexmon, but Henry interfered in the middle, putting his arm in front of me to protect me. - What you're doing? – I asked. - You can't fight in those conditions, Luna. – He said. – You're really hurt.- - Don't worry about me, just run away. Now!- Henry didn't listen to me. He tried to digivolve with Terriermon to CyborgRapidmon, but they couldn't, because Dexmon tried to fire a laser to Henry, but as he dodged it, the laser hit his Digivice and it flew in the air. Suddenly Dexmon disappeared in a black smoke and we couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly, I heard a noise and when I turned around, I saw Dexmon firing a laser and Henry interfering in the middle, receiving the laser. Before Dexmon could attack Henry again, I got in the middle and stopped him. - What you're doing, Luna? – Tigramon said. - Get out of there! – Terriermon said, as he tried to wake up Henry, who was seriously hurt and unconscious. After this, Dexmon attacked Henry again, but I used my energy bolts to defend myself, creating a huge energy field. - STOP! – I shouted. – LEAVE HIM ALONE!- - Get out of my way, you fool! – He said. - You will have to go through my first. Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt Henry.- - You're such a fool. Why would you give up your life like that? – Dexmon said, as he fired me. '''BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!' – I exclaimed, as I created a strange pink light with my hands, which protected me from the lasers. - I LOVE HIM!- Suddenly, the light became a strange pink card with a symbol similar the sun. Then, I Digimodified the card and with Tigramon, we unified together, digivolving to Amerissmon. I felt the beautiful breeze of the wind, surrounding me. I was surprised of our powers. I never felt so much power before, because when we fought against Dexmon, we defeated him in a matter of minutes. But unfortunately, we couldn't resist so much power and we returned to our original forms. After this, I saw Terriermon with Henry, who didn't wake up. He was seriously hurt: Part of his mouth was bleeding, as well as his face and body. Then, I stared at Terriermon, who was trying to help Henry to breath. - This is not good… - Terriermon said, desperately. – He's not breathing, Luna.- - This is my entire fault… - I said, looking at the unconscious Henry. - If I weren't here, none of this had happened.- - There's still a chance, Luna. – Tigramon told me. – Use your powers.- - I can't! It's too dangerous.- - You can do it, Luna. You just have to pass your energy to Henry's body. Believe in yourself, Luna!- So then, I followed Tigramon's instructions. I put my hands in Henry's neck and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. Then, I could feel my energy passing from my body to his body. When I couldn't resist anymore, a strange sphere surrounded us, making us disappear. Henry's POV One hour later, I was walking in the beach where I previously disappeared. Then, when I saw Luna sitting in front of the sea reading a letter, I walked to where she was and sat next to her. So, in the end, you received the letter, right? – I asked her. How do you know that? – Luna asked, surprised. Watanabe has been looking for you the entire day to give it to you. Supposedly, this letter was written by your parents in the day they left Yumi and you at your grandma's place. So, he gave it to Yumi, then to Takato and then to you. See? We told you that there was an explanation to all this.- Yeah, you're right…- - What does it say?- So then, Luna moved closer to me, so I could read the letter and then she read the letter to me: Dear Luna, We're really sorry that we left without telling you and your sister goodbye. Unfortunately, we won't see each other for an extremely long time. Please understand that the reason we left wasn't because of you or your sister. We wish we could be with you to say you goodbye in your first day in Kindergarten. We wish we could be with you to see you growing up. And we wish we could see you becoming a little charming woman, who'll find sooner or later the love of her life. Remember, you have a long life that awaits you and you must live it. We love you, Mom and dad. Then, I noticed that Luna was extremely distracted, as she put away her letter. So then, I put my hand on her shoulder to make her react. - Earth calling Luna! – I exclaimed. – Are you ok?- - Yeah! I'm fine! I was just thinking about… - She answered, bashfully. - About what?- - About what happened between us in the other world…- After Luna said this, I knew perfectly what she was talking about. I started turning red, getting nervous and running my fingers through my hair, as I remembered when I kissed Luna. - Well, I…I… - I could only said, nervously. - You don't need to explain nothing, Henry. – She answered softly, as her pale cheeks turned pink as roses. – I don't know you, but after that kiss, I felt that we're not just friends anymore. What do you think?- - Yeah, lots of 'things' are happening between us, Luna.- - Can I ask you a favor?- - Sure!- - Please, don't tell anyone about this… at least for now. I don't know why, but I'm having some really strong feelings for you, feelings that are really hard for me to hide.- - OK! It'll be our secret for now, I promise. By the way, I also feel something for you, something really strong.- Finally, we left the beach, smiling at each other, as I asked myself lots of questions: Is love really that strong? What does it mean loving others? Can love open portals to other worlds? Can only a kiss change everything? What does being in love mean? Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn